Keep Moving
by Ms. Graceless Volturi
Summary: Victoria is chasing Bella set in New Moon . This diary tries to take a glimpse into the person behind the evil vampire. My first story so please read and review because the story is better than the review.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Moving: The Diary of Victoria on the Run

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Some characters are original but for the most part it is based on Stephanie Meyer's characters and plots.

Victoria's Point of View

Day 1 of New Attack Plan:

_Edward Cullen._

Never before had a name held so much significance, so much meaning. Before I was indifferent to him, but now- now!- the name was fuel to the fire that drove me onward.

Farther and farther, always moving, always evading.

It was my power, after all, and what better power to have? My life's new-found purpose is greatly aided by this instinct.

I had been brought to James because of this blessing, and for that I was forever grateful.

Yet now, it had all been in vain. He had been murdered, killed in cold blood, all for the sake of a HUMAN!

Those holier-than-thou Cullens had taken his life for their pet.

What was the purpose? Now they have abandoned their pet, left her at my mercy. It seemed that they had completely forgotten her.

It was nearly enough to compel me to leave the girl, to allow her pathetic existence to drone on for a short while.

Except that she had not been left at my mercy. Not completely.

The creatures who had killed Laurent (the flamboyant simpleton!) were protecting her. Certainly the Cullens must have ordered them to watch over her, which meant that they had not forgotten.

And she was alive, the most important reason that they must still harbor some care for the poor child. She knew our secret, it would have been much easier and safer to dispose of her if they had abandoned her.

I will take what is due to me, I will take that mate of Edward's.

Oh, to see her suffer as my James suffered! To hear her cries of pain as she burned, to hear her beg for mercy!

I would tell her that it was her vampire's fault. It would hurt more to know.

Perhaps I would eliminate the wolves also. They were a constant annoyance, yet they were a force to be reckoned with.

However, I was strong. I was a vampire, which made me hard to beat.

And, above all, my anger made me lethal.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Moving

**Once again I do not own the characters I am writing about and most of the storyline as well.**

Day 2 of New Attack Plan:

_It was late summer._

_The hour was late and the sky was pitch._

_I darted through the trees, not putting as much effort as usual into confusing him. _

_I was tired, certainly, more bedraggled than I would have thought possible for a vampire._

_But that was not what made me allow him to catch me._

_My curiosity had peaked about this mysterious man who had pursued me for so long._

_No longer could I deny myself, despite my instincts._

_For a moment, I feared he would lunge and render me senseless. His soft footfalls soon proved me wrong._

_"James," He offered._

_"Victoria."_

It's not healthy, I know, yet I cannot seem to stop myself.

I have no room for distractions, no space for any emotion but fury.

These sort of thoughts were not beneficial. They were like a glacier engulfing my fire and pulling it from my reach, and I needed my fire.

_Howling._

Perfect!

Somewhere deep in my subconscious, I knew why I strove so heavily to hold on to my fire.

I knew that after the fire dwindled, there was nothing. No more love to be given or received, no more happiness that was already a stranger to me, no more feeling at all.

I had no plans of surviving after justice was done.

But back to the more pressing problem, these wolves.

I'll never eliminate them alone, and I no longer know any other vampires.

So, running again it is!

I began to run, but it was not as fast as it had been.

I would not survive at this speed.

I knew what was necessary, yet I longed to continue to block it away. I concentrated, instead, on calling to mind one sound, one particular sound of horror and pain.

James's cry.

I knew how he responded to pain; not from the experience, but from other times. I had not been there for his death.

_You should have. You should have burned with him._

But now was not the time. And besides, that one sound had done the trick.

Nice and toasty.


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of Victoria: Day 3

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters and situations I am writing about. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

'So close, yet so far away.'

The meaning of the famous phrase was no longer lost on me.

Those wolves, those meddlesome wolves, they had driven me into the water just off the shore.

And suddenly, in the water jumps Bella, the silly human.

She did not resurface, and I assumed she was drowning. Naturally, this end would have been too peaceful, so I went prolong her life.

Then, out of nowhere, one of those inbred, flea-ridden, odor-ridden, mangy mutts jumped into the water.

Gone again! Out of reach, out of sight, unnatainable!

Now, I know what I must do.

It is reckless and dangerous, but it is a means to an end.

Besides, I never have intended to survive.

A newborn army, an illegal thing in the vampire world.

Never mind that.

I do not care of consequences, they will never touch me.

If my mistakes catch up to me, so be it.

It is the only way to have justice, and justice I shall have!

Never again shall Edward Cullen smile.

Never mind that I never will either.


End file.
